You're both of my calm and peace ind
by Kernel-Pult
Summary: Apakah 'Prince The Ripper' pernah merasakan ketenangan dan damai? Fran ingin tahu tentang itu, apakah remaja itu akan mendapatkan jawabannya? BFem26. bisa jadi B26 tergantung reader


Bfem26. bisa jadi B26 juga tergantung readers, thanks n enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>"Bel! Fran! Minggu ini giliran kalian belikan vodka!" perintah kapten strategi Varia, Squalo.<p>

"Pangeran tidak mau" bantah pemuda berambut pirang yang barusaja bergabung dengan partnernya duduk di sofa ruang utama.

Fran yang sedang asik baca buku merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan seniornya sehingga memberi jarak sekitar 3 inchi dari orang itu.

"Lagipula kenapa kau tidak beli sendiri saja, taicho? Kau kan pacarnya" kata bocah berambut hijau dengan nada datarnya.

"VOOOOOIIIIII! TUTUP MULUTMU BOCAH SIALAN!"

"Padahal aku belum bilang 'Pacarnya Bossu' dia sudah merasa" gumam Fran.

"Shishishi.."

"Sudah! Cepat beli sekarang atau akan ku cincang kalian!" ancam Squalo sambil memperlihatkan pedangnya yang panjang.

"iya, iya" segera mereka berdiri dan berlari ke luar.

* * *

><p>"Oh ya. Kau bawa uangnya, kodok?"<p>

"Tidak" Fran menggeleng kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Ambil sana!" perintah Bel dengan kesal. Tanpa basa-basi Fran langsung berlari ke dalam istana lagi tepatnya menuju pintu kamar kapten strategi Varia.

**Tok tok tok**

"Squalo Taichoo..Uangnya manaa.." Tanya bocah itu dengan suara lantang,

Namun tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Taicho?"

Masih tak ada respon

**Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok-**

"VOOOOOIIIIII!Aku lagi tidur!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengganggu waktu mu bersama Bossu," lalu Fran kabur meninggalkan istana

"SIALAN KAU FRAN!"

* * *

><p>"Bel-senpai, taicho lagi menikmati waktunya bersama Bossu di dalam kamar"<p>

"Shishishi…baiklah, tapi nanti ingatkan aku kalau dia berhutang padaku"

"ingatkan? Berarti senpai sudah tua ya"

**STAB**

* * *

><p>"Semuanya $142.8"<p>

"senpai, aku boleh beli sesuatu?"

"apa?"

Bocah itu mengambil sebuah barang kecil dan menaruhnya pada meja kasir,

"ini"

"permen karet? Pakai uangmu sendiri!"

Fran menundukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan semua isi kantong-kantong bajunya yang kosong, "tapi aku tidak punya se-peserpun.." Bel pun menghela nafas.

"kali ini saja, kodok" mendengar itu Fran langsung menatap Bel,

"yay, makasih senpai" ucapnya masih dengan nada datar lalu membawa hasil belanjaan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>Plop<strong>

**Plop**

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya bocah berambut hijau sambil mengunyah permen karet barunya

"Jelas pulang, kodok bodoh"

"hmm.. kalau begitu bilang ke taicho, aku pergi jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku akan pulang sendiri" Fran langsung meng-oper belanjaan ke tangan Bel

Namun dengan lincah Bel menarik baju partnernya dan mengembalikan belanjaannya ke tangan bocah itu "Oi, kau mau kemana?"

"Ke taman yang baru buka, senpai mau ikut?"

"bukannya-"

"aku anggap itu sebagai tidak."

**STAB**

"pangeran mau ikut!"

* * *

><p>"Tempat macam apa ini? Jauh-jauh kesini cuma begini saja isinya? Pangeran tidak seharusnya ikut!"<p>

"Siapa juga yang suruh pangeran gagal ikut"

**STAB**

"jadi mau apa sekarang?" Tanya Bel pasrah dan ternyata tidak dihiraukan sama sekali oleh Fran yang sudah berjalan menuju suatu pohon rindang yang besar dan duduk disana.

"tch.." dengan terpaksa Bel mengikuti partnernya dan duduk di sebelahnya

"Tempat yang indah ya, Bel-senpai"

"aku tak mengerti dimana letak keindahannya" ucap Bel dingin,

"rumput hijau, bunga bermekaran, pohon yang rindang, cuaca sejuk, anak-anak bermain dengan gembiranya. Itu semua membuat hidup lebih berwarna, ya kan, senpai?" Bel sedikit terkejut mendengar ocehan Fran kali ini, karena baru pertama kalinya ia mendengar partnernya berkata seperti itu.

"aku..tidak tahu..aku tak pernah ke tempat yang ramai seperti ini sebelumnya." Kata Bel singkat yang juga sedikit membuat Fran terkejut.

"kau tak pernah ke taman sebelumnya?"

"pernah, tapi taman di belakang istanaku. Jadi hanya aku dan kakak bodoh ku itu saja yang bermain. Lagipula kita juga tidak 'bermain' tapi lebih ke turnamen antara hidup dan mati."

"oh.."

Lalu keheningan menyelimuti suasana, yang terdengar hanyalah suara anak-anak yang bermain dan suara angin yang berhembus menyejukkan.

"hei senpai,"

"hm?"

"apa kau pernah merasakan ketenangan?"

"tentu saja pernah, kodok"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tenang?"

"hmm.. kau dulu"

"hm.. permen karet dan suasana di taman bermain ini yang membuatku tenang,"

"oh.."

"Dan juga kehangatan. Di cuaca yang dingin ini aku mudah sekali tertidur kalau ada sesuatu yang hangat"

"apa contohnya?" spontan Bel menatap lawan bicaranya,

"entahlah..Heater mungkin?"

"tapi di tempat seperti ini jelas tak ada Heater, kodok bodoh"

"aku tahu, pangeran gagal. Jadi sekarang giliranmu"

Pemuda pirang itu berhenti sejenak dari amarahnya,

"..sesuatu yang membuatku tenang? Sebenarnya banyak, salah satunya suasana yang sepi di musim dingin tanpa suara Squalo dan ocehan Lussuria. Tapi..hanya ada 1 yang dapat sekaligus membuatku damai," ia menoleh pada Fran yang ternyata telah tertidur lelap dengan kepalanya bersandar pada bahu kiri Bel.

"shishishi..kodok bodoh..hanya kau yang bisa membuatku merasakan keduanya"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar dan merangkul serta mencium kening partnernya dengan lembut.

"Love you,"

* * *

><p>Review? :3<p> 


End file.
